A Great Health Plan
by Jerrath92
Summary: "But it wasn't just the money the Drej were offering; it was their great health plan. They let me live, provided that I kill all of you before they get here."


**So I recently watched Titan A.E. and I remembered how much I liked the character of Preed. I decided to give him a small fanfiction just for the heck of it because there just aren't enough fanfictions for him out there. Read and review!**

Preed swiped Korso's weapon from him, tossing it casually over the railing as he addressed the trio of humans. "But it wasn't just the money the Drej were offering; it was their great health plan. They let me live, provided that I kill all of you before they get here." As if to prove his point he glanced to the left, half expecting to see the eerie blue glow emitting from their bodies (if you could call those oddly-shaped forms bodies) as they climbed the stairs behind him.

"They should be here shortly."

Akima addressed him in that silky voice of hers that did not suit her at all, but there was a tone of pleading accompanying it. "Preed you can't trust the Drej."

Quite right, he could _not_ trust the Drej-he trusted no one, which was why he would make a quick job of terminating the enemy before he hightailed it back to the _Valkyrie_ and shot off into space, as far away from the Drej as was Akrennianly possible. Although he was very tempted to give into the begging in Akima's voice, he mastered the impulse.

"Oh, stop. There's nothing more tiresome than last minute heroics!"

Only due to his constant observations of Akima was he able to save himself from what came next. He knew her all too well and fully expected one of her long and graceful kicks, and so he was able to catch her foot in one hand and fire at Cale with is pistol.

The boy dove aside and Korso ducked out of sight, leaving just Preed holding Akima's foot on the bridge. Preed thrust out his overly long arms and wrapped it securely around Akima's neck, digging the nozzle of his weapon into her temple. She fought him, but after their last encounter, he had learned to keep his arm well clear of her mouth.

"Be still, my overzealous minx," he whispered in her ear. Raising his voice he called out, "Captain, it would be wise for you and your other scrawny human friend to cease any attempt to disarm and kill me, for I have your little protégée."

He waited a moment for the gravity of the situation to sink in, grinning to himself in a very pleased fashion.

"Don't you dare hurt her Preed!" Cale shouted from somewhere off to the right.

"Don't fret yourself, dear boy. I don't intend on harming her."

_At least, not at the moment_ he thought to himself. "Make sure my path back to the ship is clear and if I so much as see your shadow while I make my exit, I shall blow a very large and unpleasant hole through her delicate black and purple strands of hair, not to mention her skull. "I do hope I have made myself clear."

"Alright, fine, just don't do anything to her," agreed the boy.

"Cale, no-"began Akima, but Preed pressed the nozzle harder against her temple. "Quiet, precious." He took a step backwards. "I'm leaving now and I won't be seeing you, so I wish you a very short and painful life my friend!"

Deciding that it would not be to his benefit to drag the struggling human through the corridors, Preed smashed the butt of his pistol down on her head, but only hard enough to knock her senseless, not kill her. After all, he had long nurtured a soft spot for her, however wrong it may be, however other alien species might frown upon it. Call it unrequited or not, it was most certainly _something_.

In spite of outward appearances, his lanky arms were actually quite muscular and he easily was able to sling Akima over his shoulder, guarding his six in unison. Her added weight slowed him down, but not by much and in no time he had reached the main bunker of the _Valkyrie_ where there were scorch marks and dents covering the walls and floor. The air smelt foully of ash and smoke. He highly expected to see the bodies of Stith and Gune, but the absence of corpses did not disturb him too greatly.

At the control deck he positioned Akima in the co-pilot seat and bound her to it for good measure. Taking the yoke, he started up the ship, remembering what the ice rings of Tigrin offered; zero visibility. Until they were shooting at the ship, he would not know where they were.

_My scanners are picking up a veritable cornucopia of…nothing!_

Not two hours ago he told Korso that he was not picking up any heat reading from Cale and Akima's ship, but then he reminded himself that the Drej would not give out a heat reading because they were just—energy.

He pulled out from the landing dock, cruising at a casual speed up out of the ice rings. Out of every reflection in the ice he was the _Valkyrie_ winking at him until finally he broke out into clear space. Approaching fast to the left was a giant orb of blue.

The Drej.

Praying that they had not yet seen him, he made a quick swerve and shot off into oblivion. He breathed in a sigh of relief and put his feet up on the dashboard. To Akima's unconscious form he said. "That is how Akrennians make an exit, my dear."

To his surprise Akima stirred at his words, opening one eye with a wince.

"Preed…" she groaned.

"Right beside you Akima," said Preed in a sing-song voice.

Akima tried to stand up, but here bonds held her firmly in place. She turned her head in Preed's direction, scowling. "Let me go."

Preed laughed. "Where are you going to go? We've left the humans, the Titan, and Tigrin behind to be finished off by the Drej. For now it's just the two of us, my pet, and I do not intend on letting you out of my sight."

"Do you realize what you've done?" Akima cried.

Shrugging his shoulder innocently, Preed responded, "I haven't the foggiest notion. Please enlighten me."

"You betrayed us, you betrayed _me!_ You backstabbed your _friends_-"

"_Stop!_" Preed yelled. He had caught the real loss in her deceptive tones when she said "me", but she had touched on the foundation of a very intimate subject. Rising to his feet he pointed a finger at her.

"_Friends?_ Oh, you poor, oblivious child, you actually believe that you and Korso and the other sad excuses for crewmen were my _friends?_ How little you understand. I have no one to watch my back, I never have, and I trust no one just as you were right to not trust me. My abused heart could not stand another disappointment in companionship, and therefore, I saved my own skin over yours. I am all I care about because I am all I have. Do you understand that?"

Akima blinked. "Then why did you bring me along for the ride?"

Preed stood in front of her seat, towering over her. "Because for once, _I_ can make the decisions and be in charge. For the first time in my life, _I_ am in control of my future and I can influence someone else's, that someone being you." He leaned over with his hands resting on Akima's wrists. His face was less than a foot away from hers. "I am in control of you and I will treat you as fairly as possible, providing that you are cooperative and kind in return. So, I ask you, dear Akima, do you trust me _now?_"

Of course, he could see that she was grasping the fact that she had no control over her life anymore and she was not only outraged, but terrified.

"Choose your words carefully, darling."

Akima drew in a small amount of breath and said quietly. "I guess I have to, don't I?"

Preed chuckled and cupped her chin in one hand. "That's my girl."

For one fleeting moment Preed could see that she feared he was going to kiss her, but he did not. He drew himself an imaginary line, for some part of him still did not want to take that extra step. Something in the back of his mind told him that his advances towards this human were wrong. Inter-species relations were _wrong._

Unless he kept it a secret.

With his hand still poised underneath her chin, Preed considered his possibilities when suddenly the scanner beeped in alarm. Cursing, he hurried over to it and read the screen.

_Drej._

He did not know how, but they had tracked him and now he doubted that they had come to pay a friendly visit. Racing back up to the bridge, he sliced through Akima's bonds with a small blade.

"You're on the yoke. Make me proud."

Akima stood up, but Preed grabbed her wrist in warning, breathing into her face.

"Take warning, I am putting my trust in you to fly us out of this situation and if you do, I believe that I will kiss you full on the mouth."

Grimacing in disgust, Akima grumbled, "How about I get us out of this mess and you can keep your lips to yourself?"

"Well, let's get cracking, shall we?"

Settling herself into the pilot's seat, Akima grabbed the yoke with the comment, "Strap yourself in."

"I'm on the guns." Preed manned the rear guns, knowing that he could not hold off the Drej for long. "Step on it Akima, our only chance is to outrun them." No sooner had the words exited his mouth that Akima put it into full throttle and he was thrown off his feet. He tried to stand up, but the ship swerved violently left and he slid away from the gun.

"I can't shake them and they're shooting!"

"Then might I suggest," said Preed as he came staggering back to his feet, "that you fly straight so that I can fire at them, my darling?"

"Then get up and shoot already!"

Preed grasped the gun handles, watching the scanner for a clear shot. "C'mon, closer, closer…yes!" He fired and the Drej split into two waves of three ships each. The three on the right weaved towards the under belly and shot six rays of energy into it.

"Our shields are giving out Preed."

"I'm well aware of that. Just keep going!"

A red siren went off overhead and Preed swore loudly. "There goes an engine." A fist clenched around his heart.

"We're slowing down-"

"Give it everything she's got."

"Preed-"

"_Do it!_"

He knew now what he had to do and he could not believe that he was being so selfless.

Abandoning the gun he approached the bridge and put his hand on Akima's shoulder. "They're going to blow the ship into pieces, my dear. I think it's time for you to leave."

Akima looked over her shoulder at him. "What do you mean?"

Preed swept out his arm in a giant mock bow. "Ladies first. I'll keep the Drej's attention on me while you take the escape pod. Toddle off now, we haven't much time."

Confused, Akima kept her seat. "You're just-letting me go?"

"Don't sound so surprised and don't dawdle; there is something of a time issue here."

"But…why? I thought there was nothing more tiresome than last minute heroics?"

Preed smiled in spite of himself. "Unless it's me. Consider this a one-time offer. I myself can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I decided upon executive decision that you have greater promise than I do. Now go back to your precious Cale and live out your life to the best of your ability."

When Akima still did not move Preed dragged her out of the chair and pushed her towards the stars. "Shoo."

"Preed…"

"Akima, my darling, if you wait any longer my valor and chivalry will have been for naught. For perhaps one glorious half hour I had you as my own, but I'm Akrennian and our luck never lasts. Now, I beg you, please leave. Even though I would very much like to kiss you now, I want you to leave."

Extending her arm, Akima held out her hand to Preed who brought his lips to it before pushing her away. "_Run, _Akima." He tore his eyes away from her and settled into the pilot's seat comfortably, watching his screens for confirmation of the escape pod ejecting.

"Hurry," he breathed to himself.

A blue light lit up and Preed sighed in relief, turning his attention to the Drej. The six ships were coming straight for him; they had not seen Akima take off. He put the ship into forward and full throttle.

"Some health plan this is," he muttered. "Come on, then, I'm right here. Come and get it!"

He saw the energy building up, the fabric of his undoing. In a few moments Preedex Yoa would cease to exist. He screamed, pushing the ship to its maximum speed and with a final thought of a strand of purple and black hair his world was blasted into oblivion.


End file.
